


Encuentros

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Fix-It, International Stories, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-18
Updated: 1999-03-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser meet again. This story is a sequel toDescubrimientos.





	Encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Encuentros

## Encuentros

by Adalisa

Author's webpage: http://members.tripod.com/luxshine/

Author's notes: In Spanish

* * *

Hola otra vez... Por peticion popular, aqui esta la tercera parte de la trilogia, que por cierto no tiene titulo ^_^. Ray va rumbo a Canada, Fraser va rumbo a Florida... Y seria muy mala si no los dejara reunirse en un punto intermedio. 

Esta parte en particular va dedicada a Araceli Esquer y Gaby Maya, mis lectoras de prueba, que me ayudaron a decidir el final. 

Clasificacion PG-13 (O sea B en Mexico... tenemos pocas clasificaciones aqui) 

Encuentros  
(Vecchio y Fraser)  
Por: Adalisa Zarate 

En el aeropuerto de Chicago, Ray Vecchio esperaba sentado, hojeando el periodico del dia mientras llegaba el momento de entrar a la sala de espera de su vuelo. Habian pasado dos semanas desde que dejara Florida, pues antes de dirigirse al centro de la nada, queria dejar su vida en orden por lo menos en lo que se referia a su trabajo. Pensando en eso, Ray comenzo a sonreir. No solo el teniente Welsh lo habia recibido con gusto, asegurandole que el papeleo para que regresara al servicio activo no tomaria mas de un par de semanas, sino que habia encontrado a Elaine, recien transferida al Precinto, esta vez como oficial. En ese aspecto, todo era perfecto. En casa, la recepcion no habia sido diferente. Y cuando habia anunciado que, mientras esperaba a regresar al trabajo, iria a Canada a buscar a Fraser, nadie habia mostrado la mas minima sorpresa. 

Fraser... con solo pensar en el, el corazon de Ray comenzaba a latir mas fuerte que lo normal... Y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba. Como iba a encontrarlo? Sus conocimientos de la vida salvaje de la tundra se limitaban a aquella ocasion en la que el y Benny se habian estrellado en el bosque... y cuando lo encontrara, Que haria? Fraser habia elegido quedarse en Canada con Kowalsky, en lugar de esperar a que Ray se recuperara, y Ray se habia ido con Stella. No podia llegar y declararle su amor como si nada. Pero tampoco podia quedarse en Chicago sin volver a ver al hombre mas molesto del mundo. Desde que le habia confesado a Stella que amaba a Fraser, el montado era lo unico que ocupaba su mente, y no podia pasar mas tiempo sin verlo. Aunque encontrarse cara a cara con el lo aterraba. 

  * * * 



Benton Fraser miro a su alrededor, sintiendose algo comodo en el aeropuerto de Chicago, como si regresara a ver a un viejo amigo. Lo cual, de alguna forma, era cierto. Pero, mientras Stan le conseguia un boleto para Florida, Fraser comenzaba a tener dudas respecto a su viaje... despues de todo, Ray debia estar viviendo muy feliz con Stella- razon por la cual, Stan lo esperaria en Chicago- lejos de los peligros que habian rodeado su vida durante los ultimos 4 aos, no podia llegar a su puerta y decirle lo que sentia por el tan casualmente. 

Pero queria volver a ver a Ray... _necesitaba_ volverlo a ver. Cuando Stan lo obligo a encarar sus sentimientos, todo lo que habia reprimido en el ao que Ray habia estado encubierto en Las Vegas se habia salido de control. Las noches solitarias en el Consulado, pensando si su amigo estaba vivo, si estaba solo, si lo recordaba. La melancolia que lo inundaba cada vez que veia a Stan Kowalsky en aquel escritorio del Precinto 27. Y sabia que la unica forma para no hundirse en una depresion constante por no saber que hubiera pasado, era volver a ver a su amigo. 

Mientras esperaba, su mente comenzo a mostrarle diferentes escenarios de su reencuentro con Ray, pero muy pronto se arrepintio de eso. Ray era policia - ex-policia, se recordo tristemente - Italiano, catolico... que si sospechaba los sentimientos de Fraser, seguramente se sentiria 

asqueado, se alejaria de el, y no volverian a verse. Tratando de distraerse, paseo su mirada por el resto del aeropuerto, y su respiracion se detuvo... Cerro los ojos, volvio a abrirlos, convencido de que debia estar soando, pero  el aun estaba ahi: A pocas filas de distancia, sentado de espaldas hacia Fraser, hojeando un periodico, vestido con un familiar traje Armani color gris perla, se encontraba Ray Vecchio. 

  * * * 



Ray doblo el periodico, tras ver su reloj y descubrir que casi era hora de irse. Las manos le sudaban y preferia apresurar el paso. No le gustaba ir a Canada, pues le traia muy malos recuerdos, pero si era necesario para ver a Fraser, pues que remedio. Mientras se ponia de pie, algo lo hizo mando el sweater blanco que Ray conocia tan bien, se encontraba su amigo Benton Fraser. 

  * * * 



- _Benny_? 

- _Ray_? 

Los dos amigos se miraron, sin saber que decir. Era como si su mayor sueo y su peor pesadilla se hubieran reunido en el mismo lugar. Por un largo momento, ninguno se movio, sin creer que durante todo ese tiempo habian estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Ray sentia que su corazon estaba palpitando con tanta fuerza que lo estarian escuchando hasta Florida, pero no podia lograr que las palabras pasaran por su garganta. Fraser, por su parte, podia sentir que su cuerpo se llenaba de felicidad. Esa era la reunion que habia estado esperando desde hacia ya dos aos, despues de llegar al Precinto 27 y descubrir a Stan en lugar de Ray... Pero jamas se habia imaginado que dicha reunion se realizara en la sala de espera de un aeropuerto, y la sorpresa le impedia seguir hablando. 

-Que haces aqui, Benny? - Por fin, con un arranque de valor, Ray logro hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca - Pense que estabas divirtiendote en Tuktoyaktuk con Kowalsky. - Al escuchar su tono de voz, Ray se arrepintio inmediatamente. Eso habia sonado demasiado parecido a un reclamo... Las cosas estaban empezando mal. 

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo, Fraser logro que su propia voz funcionara de nuevo... - Yo... cometi un error, Ray... - Por alguna razon, no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentia. No podia declarar su amor entre tantas personas, y tampoco podia pensar en una mentira convincente. Asi que solo le quedo comenzar a divagar. \- Lo que buscaba... busco... no esta en Canada, aunque no estoy seguro de poder encontrarlo aqui o de saber como tratarlo cuando lo encuentre...Pero... yo... tu... Que haces _tu_ aqui, Ray? Stella te acompao a visitar a tu familia? 

Ray no supo que decir a eso... Que podia decirle? 'Me di cuenta de que te amaba y por eso deje a Stella en Florida y regrese a buscarte'... No, eso solo le traeria el rechazo de Fraser, pero tampoco podia pensar mentirle a su amigo, asi que intento disfrazar l I thought I could go and see how was cosas no iban a funcionar con Stella. Asi que regrese al trabajo... Tengo un par de semanas antes de regresar al servicio activo, asi que... yo... pense ir a ver como la estabas pasando en la tundra congelada con las nutrias y los caribues... Te me adelantaste, Benny. \- No p to stop himself from hugging his friend with all his para no correr a abrazar a su amigo con toda su fuerza, para no besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. 

Al ver la sonrisa de Ray, esa sonrisa abierta, sincera, que de momento parecia ser solo una mueca burlona, ocultando eficazmente la verdadera personalidad de su amigo, el corazon de Fraser comenzo a latir mas rapido que antes. Era eso lo que tanto habia extraado, lo que habia esperado durante incontables noches, primero en el consulado y despues en los campamentos y cabaas temporales que habia ocupado con Stan. El estar cerca de Ray, cerca de su amigo que siempre lo habia apoyado... cerca de la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo. 

-Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo, Benny?, O solo estas de paso? -Ray se habia acercado a el, mirandolo con un brillo extrao en sus ojos. 

-Yo... voy de paso... hacia Florida.- Los ojos de Ray se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa. 'Calmate, Vecchio' se dijo, tratando de controlar su corazon 'No puede ser que pensara en buscarte' -Pero ya no es necesario... Necesitaba hablar contigo... 

Ray miro a Fraser con incredulidad. Su corazon parecia estar latiendo al triple de fuerza, amenazando con salir de su pecho... 

-Pasajeros del vuelo 175 rumbo a Ottawa, favor de abordar por la puerta H. - La voz casi mecanica del anuncio saco a Ray de sus pensamientos. Era demasiado ridicula la situacion, y no pensaba seguir asi... No queria ni pensar en el cuadro que presentaban hablandose a medias en medio de la sala de espera... Como de costumbre, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del montado, pero estaba reuniendo valor para decirle lo que sentia y necesitaba un lugar mas privado para hacerlo... 'Donde rayos hay un armario por aqui?' penso, sonriendo para sus adentros. 

-Ese es mi vuelo - dijo - pero si estas aqui no tiene caso que me arriesgue a volver a ser victima de un secuestro aereo... Hey! Dijiste que querias hablar conmigo, No?...Por que no vienes a cenar a la casa? Ma se muere por volver a verte. 

-Me encantaria volver a vs i y Diefenbaker. Entre mas pronto salga de cuarentena, se sentira mejor. 

-Dief tambien esta aqui? Tendremos que pasar por unas donas. -Ben miro a Ray con algo de reproche y abrio la boca para objetar... Queria decir que Diefenbaker era un lobo, que no debia acostumbrarse de nuevo a la comida chatarra, que Ray lo mimaba demasiado... Pero en lugar de eso, se quedo callado. Era increible la velocidad con la que habian regresado a sus viejos habitos. En ese momento, fue como si Ray jamas se hubiera ido... 

  * * * 



Stan Kowalsky se alejo del mostrador sonriendo, aunque en realidad estaba algo apesadumbrado... El mismo habia dicho que para Fraser era mejor ir a Florida y sacar todo al aire con Vecchio, para poder seguir adelante con su vida... pero en su interior se sentia hecho a un lado. Primero Stella se habia ido con Vecchio, y ahora Fraser la seguia. Su esposa y su mejor amigo. Y la verdad es que no sabia que haria cuando Fraser se fuera... Podia regresar a la policia, pero incluso ahi se sentia bajo la sombra de Ray Vecchio... un hombre con el que no habia cruzado mas de cincuenta palabras, casi todas durante una discusion. 

Con el boleto en mano, se encamino a la sala de espera, para ser recibido con la imagen de Fraser y Vecchio platicando juntos, como si nunca se hubieran separado. Ahora los ojos de Fraser ya no se veian muertos, tenian un brillo alegre que Stan solo habia visto una vez antes... Hacia un ao, en el hotel donde Fraser y Vecchio se reunieron la ultima vez. Ahora, ninguno de los dos hombres le prestaba atencion, igual que como habia pasado en aquella ocasion... como lo habian hecho Vecchio y Stella cuando el Italiano le habia robado a su esposa. Ex- esposa, se recordo agriamente, ahora Stella debia ser la Sra. Vecchio en Florida. Y sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba viendo a Vecchio platicando casualmente con Fraser, en Chicago... y una furia ciega recorrio el cuerpo de Stan. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se encamino hacia los dos amigos. 

-Que rayos haces aqui, Vecchio? - Pregunto, algo molesto... Eso habia deshecho todos sus planes... Si Fraser iba solo a Florida, Stan no tendria que ver a Stella, ni recordar que ella, y su amigo, lo habian dejado por Vecchio... Pero si Vecchio y Stella estaban en Chicago... Eran demasiadas heridas para abrir en un solo dia. 

Al oir la voz de Kowalski, Ray levanto la vista y se encontro cara a cara con su reemplazo. Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo. Por supuesto que Kowalski estaria ahi, era el nuevo amigo del montado, era de esperarse que estuviera con el! Pero lo que mas le molesto fue el tono de reclamo... Que le importaba a Kowalski lo que hiciera con su vida?- Estoy regresando a mi casa Tienes algun problema con eso, "piquitos"? 

Fraser observo el intercambio no sin cierta preocupacion. Pese a lo que habia dicho antes, de sus esperanzas de que ambos Rays se volvieran amigos, sabia que eso era poco mas que imposible... Eran demasiado parecidos en muchos aspectos, y demasiado diferentes en los demas. Y la epoca en la que Stan habia reemplazado a Ray no ayudaba a facilitar las cosas. Verlos juntos era como ver una competencia por el mismo lugar. 

-Donde esta Stella? - Stan no hizo ningun intento de alejar su mirada de Ray. Estaba muy cansado de tener que pedirle explicaciones sobre su ex-esposa... Estaba cansado de sentirse bajo la sombra de Ray Vecchio y saber que para muchos no habia sido mas que un reemplazo temporal, facilmente olvidado en cuanto el original regresara. 

-En Florida. - Los ojos de Ray no se separaban de los de Stan. Desde su punto de vista, Stan era un intruso. Alguien que lo habia reemplazado demasiado bien durante su larga mision y Ray sabia que seabandoned, no, rejected Stella, Vecchio? Tu en Chicago y tu esposa en Florida? -El temperamento de Stan estaba comenzando a caldearse, de tal manera que casi no registro la respuesta del otro policia. 

  * Tienes mal las noticias, Kowalski. No estamos casados... lo nuestro termino. 



Stan tomo unos segundos para digerir la noticia. Que alguien lo dejara a el, podia entenderlo, su autoestima era lo suficientemente baja como para incluso esperarlo. Sin embargo, el que le dijeran que alguien habia  rechazado a Stella no podia siquiera considerarlo. -Me estas diciendo que dejaste a una maravillosa mujer que haria lo que fuera por ti, solo para pasear en bosques congelados? Si es asi, eres un idiota! 

Fraser observo el intercambio entre los dos hombres, sin saber exactamente que hacer. Ambos parecian querer asesinar al otro, y el volumen de sus insultos estaba haciendo que el resto de las personas en el aeropuerto olvidaran sus asuntos para escuchar la discusion. 

-Yo soy un idiota? Quien fue el que la abandono por no poder entender su carrera?, Quien fue el que se escondio en la vida de otra persona para no enfrentar la realidad? Eh? Yo abandone mi vida por el trabajo pero en cuanto termine, regrese a ella! 

-Ah si? Hasta donde recuerdo, tu vida era en Chicago, no en Florida! Y quien te da derecho a hablar sobre la carrera de Stella? Ella es fiscal de distrito, no gerente de un boliche! 

Ambos hombres se miraron con furia, sin ponerle atencion a sus alrededores. 

-Si Stella es tan maravillosa, Por que no regresaste con ella en la primera oportunidad?- Ray estaba harto de todo, cansado de la forma en la que todo lo que habia sido importante para el, ahora era de Kowalski... Empezando por la amistad de Benny... - Por que no estuviste aqui el dia en que se fue conmigo hacia Florida?, Estabas muy ocupado en el infierno congelado con amigos robados como para pensar en ella! Verdad? 

-Amigos robados? Quien eres tu para hablar de eso, roba esposas?, Te sientes tan casanova como para abandonarla y buscar una nueva conquista!? 

.Las palabras de Kowalski parecieron herir mas a Ray que todo lo que habia hecho antes. Como se atrevia a juzgarlo cuando todo lo que habia pasado era su culpa? -Quieres saber por que estoy aqui? -grito, perdiendo completamente el control de sus actos- _Estoy aqui porque fue necesario un ao encubierto, una bala en el hombro y tu ex-mujer para juntar el valor necesario para decirle a Fraser que lo amo!!_ Incluso si el es el hombre mas molesto del mundo y prefiere pasar su tiempo libre entre caribues y nutrias en el Polo Norte, lo amo y nunca dejo de pensar en el! Algun problema? 

Todo el aeropuerto guardo silencio al escuchar esto. Viendo las miradas sorprendidas de la gente a su alrededor, Ray parecio registrar lo que habia dicho, e, ignorando completamente a su reemplazo, giro la cabeza para ver a Fraser, y la reaccion de rechazo que estaba seguro que tendria el montado, pero para su sorpresa, Benny solo lo miraba con un extrao brillo en los ojos como si no hubiera escuchado lo que acababa de decir. 

-Benny... yo... -Ray comenzo a pensar en una forma de disculparse, explicarse o, si todo lo demas fallaba, salir corriendo. Cierto, su amigo le habia dicho que queria hablar, que necesitaba verlo... Pero de ahi a declararle su amor eterno existia una gran distancia. Aun asi, frente a decenas de personas desconocidas, Ray habia confesado su secreto. Y ahora no tenia forma de saber que pasaba por la mente del montado. 

-Ray... Dijiste que regresaste... por mi? - Fraser sonaba calmado, pero Ray estaba seguro de escuchar un notorio temblor en su voz cuando dijo la ultima silaba. De pronto, no importo que estuvieran en medio de la sala de espera, a la vista de Stan, unos cuantos policias de seguridad, y quien sabe que otra persona. La platica que habian interrumpido por telefono dos aos antes tenia que continuar. 

-Si Benny... eso dije. -Su voz era muy baja, casi tanto como aquella vez en el telefono, cuando habia tenido que decir adios- ... Regrese para verte, para hablarte... Porque eres mi amigo, y esa vez, con lo de Muldoon, mi herida y todo eso... no fui justo contigo... Y ademas... \- Ray suspiro, volvio a tomar aire. Conto hasta diez, siguiendo el metodo de relajacion que Fraser le habia enseado. Antes, lo habia dicho al aire, gritandolo y sin saber lo que hacia. Ahora, era el momento de la verdad.- ... no podia pasar un minuto mas sin ti. Te amo, Benny. Eso es lo que queria decirte. 

Fraser miro a su amigo, sintiendo que su corazon latia con la fuerza suficiente como para salirse de su pecho. Era mucho mas de lo que habia esperado, que Ray lo amara, que estuviera ahi, que dijera todo lo que habia dicho. Y en ese momento, el que siempre tenia las palabras adecuadas para todo lugar y situacion, no supo que contestar. Simplemente dio un paso adelante, sin ninguna consideracion por quien pudiera estar pasando cerca del lugar, tomo a Ray en sus brazos, y deposito todos sus sentimientos, su amor y su comprension, en un solo beso... y entonces penso que su corazon se detendria cuando sintio los labios de Ray abrirse bajo los suyos, para responder a su caricia. 

Y si eso estaba o no bien visto a su alrededor, si alguien conocido estaba cerca, eso no importaba. Lo unico que importaba es que finalmente, estaban juntos. 

  * * * 



Stan Kowalsky miro a los dos amigos mientras se besaban, sorprendido por el valor de Vecchio, el valor de Fraser, y por el giro de las circunstancias. No habia esperado aquello... Cuando convencio a Fraser de viajar a Florida para hablar con Vecchio, estaba seguro de que el Italiano rechazaria a Fraser, o por lo menos, que mantendria su distancia... Despues de todo, si Vecchio tenia a Stella... 

De pronto, recordo el boleto de ida a Florida que tenia en su mano. El Montado ya no lo necesitaba, pues habia encontrado lo que estaba buscando... Lo mismo que Vecchio. Stan sonrio, y se dispuso a recoger su maleta... Despues de todo, no iba a recuperar el dinero del boleto, y Florida era muy hermosa en cualquier epoca del ao. 

**FIN**

e-mail: 


End file.
